Wish You'd See It through My Eyes
by Sonikdude09
Summary: First of "The Three Wishes Series" A year ago Sonic Confessed his love to Shadow, and Now Shadow gets memories of that event remembered and decides to do something very drastic that could change his life forever. mild, swearing, references, for now
1. Wish You'd See It Through My Eyes

Wish You'd See It through My Eyes

Thoughts are _Italics_  
>Thoughts in dreamsflashbacks are******_Bold Italics_**  
>Dreamsflashbacks are **Bold**

Chapter 1:  
><em>Recalled Memoria<em>

***One Year Ago***

**"Shadow! I Just Like You Okay!" Shouted Sonic from across the concrete bridge. It was raining and the Cerulean Hero's head was hung down crying. Shadow just stared widely at his friendly rival. Sonic thought of both of them more than friends, 'but lovers?' Shadow had this thought in his mind and he clenched his fists.**

**"Why Do You Love Me Anyways? You... We Are Both Guys!" Shadow stuttered at the latter statement. He yelled so that his message could come across, and so that it could get across to Sonic.**

**Sonic looked up with teary eyes and shouted out, "I JUST DO! I don't know why you have to hate me because of this! I just thought you'd understand!" He cried more as he said this, his head hung low again.**

**"Well, I... maybe I do hate you! I mean how can I be friends with a GUY who likes me?" Shadow was filled with disgust and horror for finding out about Sonic. Most of his words were never thought through.**

**"Maybe I should just get outta your life!"**

**"Maybe you should!"**

**Sonic looked back up, his final sight of the one person he really loved.**

**"Then I will!" Sonic didn't shout but loud enough for Shadow to hear. Sonic walked away through the cloud streets after the bridge and disappeared running. Shadow watched as his ex-friend had gone and never returned. His scowl then turned into a frown shortly.**

**"Then why do I feel so empty and alone..."**

Shadow opened his eyes still lying down on his bed sideways. He slowly sat up revealing his shirtless body, wearing only jeans. Shadow had been woken up from his dream. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and let his arms fall in between his slightly parted legs. He then glanced towards his window and saw the moon light up the night sky. It was raining. 'It felt just like this...' Shadow said thinking to himself. Ebony then laid back down facing the window; he grabbed the bone pillow next to him and hugged it. 'Why did that memory appear in my dream?' He then hugged the pillow tighter as if embracing it and dug his face into it and fell back asleep.

**~*SS*~**

Shadow was on his morning stroll around Empire City. He wore his usually clothing a white muscle shirt and a black and red plaid shirt over it unbuttoned. He had his jeans from last night and his normal pair of shoes with the hover skates integrated within.

He came upon a corner street and was about to turn until a blue streak ran across his face and something hit him._'Him?'_ Shadow's eyes opened up big and he started into space thinking about "him." Shadow snapped out of his trance and looked to where the streak headed.

"Nah, it can't be." Shadow continued his walk passing over that same bridge that he passes by every day. It was the same bridge where_that_ specific moment happened. As he passed over the bridge a sudden thought popped into his head, 'Why do I always walk down here?'

Shadow visualizes that scene that happened here.

***flashback***

**"Maybe I should just get outta your life!"**

**"Maybe you should!"**

***end flashback***

_'Why does he pop into my head now?'_ Shadow thought. "Was it that dream for last night?" Shadow then stood in the middle of the bridge and looked out toward the side which had a view of the Shamar Desert out in the open between very tall skyscrapers.

"What was that? a dream?..."

_'Or was it real?'_ Shadow thought while he slowly got up from his leaning position over the bridge's edge.

Shadow had used up an hour of his morning just staring off into the desert and thinking.

"OH MY look at the time! I didn't get my coffee this morning!" Shadow skated off to Starwings Café to get his coffee and pastry for the day.

In Starwings, he got in and the bell rings that another customer walked in.

"Good Morn... Hey Shadz! I thought you weren't gunna show up today!" This is Knuckles the Echidna. He is Shadow's Best Friend and the manager of this Starwings Café in the Empire Plaza.

"Yeah Sorry Knux, but I didn't mean to come in late."

"Why you down boy? You slept in a bit?" Knuckles Joked.

"Heh... No I was just thinking..." Shadow then stood in line and looked toward the little display fridge and continued, "HEY! Dang there's no more of those little lemon scones."

"Don't worry I gots 'em right here for ya. Saved it. I was gunna come over yer house and drop 'em off with your coffee but ya came in anyways." Knuckles then started making Shadow's White Chocolate Mocha Frappuccino he always orders when he's down.

"I thought you were gunna make me the Adabat Walls I always order everytime?" Shadow looked confused.

" 'Cuz I thought ya need this whenever you were down." Knuckles replied. And yes, Shadow did need this Frappé because he was down and thinking too much. "Now what was that thing ya had said that you'se were thinkin bout?" They had moved to the back where Shadow and Knuckles always talk, no matter what it was because they were the best of friends.

They had both sat down on the little chairs in the corner with the little end table right between them.

"Here," Knuckles handed over the scones "Start talkin'."

"Kay so you know that guy?" Shadow said vaguely.

"What guy there's a lot of guys." Knuckles said sarcastically.

Shadow got irritated, "No. The guy who was the first to tell me he loved me." False, he didn't say he loved him, he said he liked him.

"Oh I see..." The Echidna said understandingly. Then he said sarcastically again, "But there's probably a lot of guys who love ya, You're a frickin Mobius & Flitch Model Shadow." Knuckles emphasized "model."

"NO!" Shadow got more irritated as he slammed the table making his frappé jump off the table with his scones, one being eaten in their owners mouth. "Ishjaaburrooguuhh." Shadow mumble in his food.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"It's the ffuhvhhsbbr." Shadow still mumbled.

"What?" Knuckles asked a bit louder than the first.

"IT'S THE BLUE GUY OKAY!" Shadow yelled, but not so loud that the whole café can hear him.

"Ohh... Sonic... was it his name?"

"I think that's his name. Is it?" Shadow did know it was his name but he didn't want to show any feelings that could tell Knuckles he never forgot him. Knuckles was very good in telling peoples feelings and that gave Shadow practice to hide it from him.

"Hey Knux?"

"Yea Shadz?"

"You remember what he did the last time I had seen him? Or do you even know about it?"

"I don't think I remember, but I find it rather odd that you'd remember that..."

"Knux! You don't even know what he did..." Shadow had felt as if Knux was searching his way to figuring out Shadow's very feelings at that moment.

"And I want to know. Come on spill it."

"Well... " Shadow told about this whole small fight about Sonic being gay and liking Shadow and Knuckles was very surprised but he knew about Sonic just Shadow remembering every sort of detail was just kinda freaking Knuckles out a bit. And at that moment when Shadow finished his story Knuckles figured out what Shadow was feeling.


	2. I See It Through My Eyes

Hey whhat's UP GUYS? kay so don't be mad that this is a short chapter i know... but i didn't know how to end it so anyways here's what's happening next in the sequences of stories!

Chapter 2:

I See It Through My Eyes

"Shadow... do you really feel this way for Sonic? That you really gave him no chance at all and that he could possibly be the one for you?"

"No but I Never ever liked guys! Not in my whole life!"

"Well have you ever thought that Sonic was attractive in some way or any other guy for that matter?"

"Well..."

"And Shadow I am not saying that because They look attractive doesn't mean you like them. It mean that you probably just want to be like them and have that certain Physical feature that they posess. But only you can make it happen. "

"Where are you going with this?"

"Shadow if you feel something for Sonic you should tell him."

"Yeah I don't know... I kinda yelled at him over MobiusPlace..." Shadow scratched his head in a sort of embarrassment emotion.

"Really what did you message him?"

"I told him that I don't roll that way and that he's a little cunt bitch boy. then he asked if we were still friends I said 'Noooooooooooo' yeah I feel bad now."

"Shadz that's all right, he probably was the first guy to ever bring up the courage to tell you he likes you. And at that time you weren't thinking straight and you've never experienced that sort of thing happen to you."

"I guess you're right Knux... I should give him a chance... he did have that courage to tell me at least."

"Good for you. Now here's your scones which you should eat because its getting cold and wamring it up again would ruin the taste."

"Thanks Knux. You're a good friend." Shadow thanked giving Knuckles his manly friend hug.

~*SS*~

And so the afternoon came and Shadow was sitting at the Station Square Park in front of the huge fountain he was on his train of thought and he just arrived to the land of day dreams. Shadow was just thinking about Sonic and that flashback replayed in his head as a blue blur had rushed past him as before. He was then brought out from his thoughts.

Shadow blinked his eyes and stood up. He was stunned that he saw the streak of blue again but thought it was his imagination taking over. "It's highly logical that when daydreaming imagination may think to take place in real life." Shadow talked to himself. 'But then again, I felt that blue wind.' Shadow looked up into the trees in the distance on the other side of the fountain and said, "Nah... Must be a windy day anyways."

Shadow took out his cell phone that flips open. He really didnt need the expensive touch screen ones, just a simple text and call. Maybe searching the web a bit for little things. He scanned out his contacts and came across a certain red echidna he just saw a while ago.

*Ring, Ring... Ring, Ring*

"Yo Shadz! Whats apts? hehe."

"Hey Knuckles.. Wanna go to the beach this coming Tuesday?"

"Oh yeah Sure.. oh wait, I only get off on Thursdays man..."

"Then well just move it to Thursday? ahah is that okay?"

"Yeah okay we can do that of course? So where we going for the beach?"

"How bout that one with the pier and the mall strip thingy on the boardwalk?"

"Ummm.. Cityside Palm Beach?"

"Yeah that one with the rough waves by that one side of the wall yeah?"

"Oh yeah that one I know the place now! Kay lets do this!"

"Kay see ya Knux! Bye!" And with that Shadow shut off his phone and

walked off to his apartment."

Shadow walked east to his apartment complex in the heart of Empire City, well maybe not the heart but perhaps the central area more towards the upper district. That same bridge he crossed over this morning, he had crossed over just now. And coincidentally he had felt that gush of wind one more time before the end of the day neared.

Now Shadow's walk wasn't as far but it wasn't that short. It was kind of like the right distance to walk for some person to think to themselves, or a little break from the modernized world we know today. But by the time the streaked hedgehog had reached his 7th floor apartment, the sun glowed off in the distance and the sky shown that rare pinkish-purple sunset that occurs once in a blue moon.

Shadow sighed as he plumped on his couch and reached over the arm for the television remote. A television show sitcom appeared where a young boy and his triplet siblings one a rowdy boy and the other a serious sister, looking for their long-lost mother, and battling evil with their musical talents.

"Huh…. oh wait its like 6:48 already?" Shadow checked the clock above the television set.

"This day has gone by pretty fast.."

"Chaos, I'm tired… Phew… that day at the beach sounds pretty good right about now…"

On that note, the ebony hedge male took off for a nights rest.


End file.
